


Natsu & Tsuna

by Sol_Victoria



Series: In Which Tsuna Has Everything Under Control [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, The first chapter is a bit sad, Tsuna has everything under control, Tsuna is Not Dame, but gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Victoria/pseuds/Sol_Victoria
Summary: Natsu and Tsuna are twins. Natsu would bulletproof the world for Tsuna if he could, then Reborn comes and Natsu may actually be able to bulletproof the world for Tsuna. Tsuna has already bulletproof the world for Natsu... but no one knows this.





	1. In which Tsuna is too young to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work in AO3. I hope you like it. Feel free to comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited.

His mother was crying...

Once again, his mother was crying... and he was pretty sure this time a hug won't help her at all.

The tears were fat and rolled down the woman's cheeks like waterfalls, one could taste the pain in her eyes, in her trembling voice, in her shaking hands...

"N-Nac-Na-chan…" Called one Sawada Nana to a young boy, the child so much like her and at the same time not. "I-I a-a-m af-afrai-d t-that T-Tsu-chan wo-n’t com-e b-ack ho-me with u-us." Said the woman as she patted the child on the head.

Sawada Natsuyoshi looked at his mother with confusion in his eyes, was that why his mother was crying? Why won't Tsu-chan come back home

"Is he still angry at me because I ate the last cupcake?" Asked the, no more than seven years old, boy. His own distress clear in his childish voice.

Nana let a bitter laugh out, then took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"N-no honey..." Said the woman as she recovered a bit of composure. "Tsu-chan fell a-asleep."

Oh.

Natsu understands that, Tsuna is sick afterall, that is the why they came to the hospital last night and stayed until now, that is why Natsu and Tsuna usually cannot share a bedroom like other twins do.

"It’s ok, Kaa-chan." Said Natsu. "We just need to wait until he wakes up, like always." This was not the first time Natsu had to wait for Tsuna to wake up after a long night in the hospital.

"No honey." Said Nana, her hand circling around Natsu to embrace him in a hug. "Tsu-chan won’t w-wak-e u-up th-is t-tim-e."

_**What?** _

"I-It’s ok, Kaa-chan!" Said Natsu, struggling in his mother's arms. "I-I just need to kiss him! Like in Snow White and Sleeping Beauty!"

Nana’s tears came back with double the force, her embrace around Natsu’s tiny frame tightening.

"Natsu, those are fairy tales! That is not how real life works!" Exclaimed Nana.

"BUT YOU PROMISED HE WOULD BE OK!!!" Screamed Natsu as he kicked his mother away and then dashed looking for his brother.

"NATSU WAIT!!" Screamed Nana as she went after him.

Natsu ran and ran and ran looking for only one person.

"TSUNAAAAH!" Screamed the child.

An open door.

Natsu stopped at what he saw.

Three doctors carring the languid and lifeless body of his twin into another bed to take him.

**_ NO. _ **

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!" Cried Natsu as he entered the room like an unforgiving force.

Somehow Natsu kicked away the doctors from his brother's body and out of the room to then slam the door shut and barricade it from the inside with the few machines that the child could actually push around the room.

"NATSUYOSHI!" Called Nana from the outside of the room. "OPEN THE DOOR!!"

"NO!" Shouted Natsu back.

Natsu then ran towards his brother's side on the bed, he knelt next to Tsuna's chest, the ugly stiches on the left side of his chest were starting to swell with a red-purple-ish color.

How long has his brother been like this?

"T-Tsuna?" Called Natsu.

No response. Natsu took a deep breath and…

"TSUNA!" Screamed Natsu right into his twin’s ear.

No response.

"Tsuna, come on! This is not fun!" Shouted Natsu while shaking his brother’s body with his hands. "They think you are dead!" Tears were starting to form in Natsu’s eyes. "Tsuna, please! Wake up! Tsuna!" Tears were rolling down. "Tsuna! Wake up! Tsuna! Please!"

Nana and the doctors were finally able to push the door open… what they found broke their hearts.

There, with his tiny arms around his twin's body in a tight hug, was Natsu, bawling his eyes out, crying louder than the day he came into the world... just one name leaving his lips in a pained whine.

"TSUNAAAAH! AAAH!"

Nana ran to her son and quickly pulled him away from the lifeless body of her youngest. Natsu stuck to his mother like a lifeline, hiding his face in the crook of her neck and crying non stop.

The doctors nodded to each other, they needed to take away the youngest twin's body and prepare it for cremation, but it was right when one of the doctors put their hands under Tsuna's neck and shoulder that the child opened his eyes.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MERCY!!" Exclaimed one of the doctors as they and their collegues took two steps away.

Nana and Natsu stopped their crying for a second to direct their attention to the surprised doctors, both Nana and Natsu took a dumbstruck _gasp._

There, lazily sitting on the bed and rubbing his tired eyes like nothing was wrong in the world, was Sawada Tsunayoshi... breathing... ALIVE.

At the sight of her youngest regaining movility and color and LIFE, Nana let go of Natsu and put him on the floor, her gaze fixated on Tsuna as tears halted for a moment, her lips were trembling... is she dreaming?

"T-Tsu-chan…" Called the woman hoping to break the spell.

The child then turned his attention to his mother, recognition shining in his eyes... his bright, clear, beautiful eyes.

"K-Kaa-chan…" Called Tsuna back.

Nana fell on her knees, her shaking hands covering her trembling lips... there were no words... tears started to flow again and the warm sensation of pure bliss filled Nana's heart.

"TSUNA YOU ARE BACK!!" Cheered Natsu as he jumped on the bed and embraced his twin in the tightest of hugs. Tears were also rolling down Natsu's cheeks and a big grin was painted on his face... he was so damn happy!

"Ow, ow, OW! OW!! OW!!!" Cried Tsuna in Natsu’s arms.

That seemed to snap Nana and the doctors back to reality.

"Na-chan! Stop!" Scolded Nana as she stood up. "You are hurting your brother!! Nacchan!! I said enough NATSUYOSHI!!"

* * *

 Sawada Iemitsu entered Namimori's Hospital like a madman. His hair a messier mess, his necktie gone, his left shoe missing and he certainly did not have time to loose.

"Stupid twelve hours flight from Italy to Japan." Growled the man under his breath.

Nana had called HOURS ago, crying and screaming that their youngest child was dying, guilt quickly taking place in his gut at those words.

 _I’s my fault._ Stated Iemitsu in his mind, his expression turning sour. _It’s all my fucking fault._

Natsu and Tsuna were born after only seven and a half months of gestation, Natsu was born completely fine but Tsuna was born with a heart disease. Of course that Tsuna received proper treatment, he even had to go throught a surgery when he was eight months old... everything was fine... until Timoteo came to Japan the year before and sealed both twins flames... then Tsuna's health started to go all the way down.

 _Fuck, fuck, FUCK! FUCK!! **FUCK!!!**_ Cursed Iemitsu in his mind as he trotted on the hospital’s hallways. _I should have stopped him! None of us were sure about the secondary effects!! I am his father God damn!! I was supposed to protect him! Not deliver him to the gates of the death!! I'm a joke!! I don't deserve Nana nor Natsu and certainly not Tsuna!! I'm the worst!! THE WORST!!!_ He screamed in his head, guilt and self hatred building up, he felt sick and unworthy.

When Iemitsu finally reached the room where the nurse told him to go he stopped dead, his anger turning into sadness, his self hatred turning into concern for Nana and Natsu…

 _I failed._ Exhaled the man as he rubbed his hands against his face.

Iemitsu took a deep breath and opened the door…

"Hi, honey!"

To find his wife as happy as ever, without a hint of sadness in her beautiful doe eyes and her bright smile still more luminescent than the sun itself... well, there were traces of tears on her cheeks but that was it, nothing that a good face wash wouldn't fix.

"‘sup, dad!" Greeted Natsu from the only bed in the room.

His smile toothy and big, his eyes bright, dry traces of tears on his cheeks as well.

And next to Natsu was…

_No way…_

"Hi, dad." Greeted Tsuna quietly.

Iemitsu's youngest son looked paler than usual and his eyes were tired, but he was there, breathing and alive, reading a children book with Natsu's hand holding onto Tsuna's like if they were glued with cement.

The blond man looked in his wife's direction expecting an explanation. Nana got the message and stood from the armchair to walk in her husband's direction.

"Kids." Called Nana to her children. "Tou-chan and I have to talk about something really quick, ok? We are going to be outside for a bit. Natsu, if something happens just scream."

 "Ok." Nodded the eldest twin.

Nana pushed Iemitsu out of the room and gently closed the door behind her.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Iemitsu to his wife. "What did the doctors say?"

Nana just smiled and said…

"They have no idea what happened."

Iemitsu loves Nana with all his heart… Hell! He would freeze the Sun if Nana ever asked him to… but right now Iemitsu was not up to his wife’s antics.

"Nana… What the bloody fuck happened?" Asked the blond with a seriousness that he only used when someone was trying to kill him.

"Iemitsu…" Called Nana with the same seriousness. "I do not fucking care about what, how or why this happened, I do not care if I owe the Devil for this, the only thing I care about is that both my sons are alive, breathing and laughing TOGETHER, and that hopefully those stupid doctors will not find anything amiss with Tsuna's health ever again, do you get it, honey?"

Iemitsu gulped loudly, Nana looked lethal and sexy in the dim light of the hallway.

"But I’m so confused, baby." Said Iemitsu. "I just want someone to explain me."

"Oh, Iemitsu, stop being so dramatic and go give our baby the hug he deserves." Scolded Nana.

"Ok." Accepted the blond and went back into the room."WHO WANTS A HUG!?" Screamed Iemitsu like the overly grown child he is.

"OH MY GOD! NO!" Cried Natsu.

"DAD! STOP!" Shouted Tsuna.

Nana happily giggled. 

* * *

  _ONE WEEK LATER._

"Come again?" Asked Iemitsu on his cellphone’s speaker in perfect italian. The person on the  other side of the line sighed exasperatedly.

 _"Your son was born with a heart disease, right?"_   Iemitsu nodded even tho the person he was talking to wasn’t there. " _You and your wife did all the required treatments and when he was eigth months old you subjected him to the necessary surgery, from then on everything when fine, but then his flames were sealed, right?_  "

"Yeah." Said the blond man with seriousness.

" _Well, as you already know, flames and their holders have a simbiotic relationship, apparently your son's flames were the ones keeping the disease at bay, you know, healthy flames, healthy body..._

"And when his flames were sealed the disease strengthen again..."

" _Exactly, and when the kid “died” the seal weakened, which let the flames feel the body dying, that made them act up, breaking the weakened seal and healing your son as fast as hell, bringing him back from the death."_ Explained the voice." _I got to admit, you Vongola descendants are harder to kill than a bloody cockroach."_

"Is my son going to be alright?" Asked Iemitsu as he watched Nana play with Tsuna on the hospital’s bed through the open door.

 _"As long as you do not seal his flames again, he is gonna be as healty as an apple_." Said the person in the other side of the line.

"Thank you, Shamal." Said Iemitsu.

" _Your welcome, just remember that you owe me one now_." Said Shamal and then the line was dead.

Iemitsu closed his cellphone and put it back in his pant's pocket, then he re-entered the room.

"What did your friend said, honey?" Asked Nana as her attention landed on her husband, Tsuna safely tucked in her arms.

Iemitsu smiled to his wife and son and took seat in the other side of the bed, his arms surrounding both Tsuna and Nana in a big hug.

"He didn't found anything out of place, that Tuna-chan is as healthy as an apple and that he doesn't understands why our little warrior is still in this horrid place and not back in home where he should be."

Nana sighed with relief. "Thank Goodness. Now all we need is the doctor's permission to leave the hospital."

Both parents snuggled closer to their son, Tsuna warmly trapped in the middle of all that parental love.

_Too hot._

"Honey." Called Nana while leaning her head on Tsuna’s.

"Yeah, babe?" Asked Iemitsu as he leaned his head on Nana’s.

"Where is Nacchan?" Asked the woman.

Iemitsu reacted then.

"SH-WEET COOKIES I FORGOT TO PICK HIM UP FROM SCHOOL!!" Screamed the blond as he stood up as fast as lightning and left the room in a panic state.

"Remember to go to the bakery and bring Tsucchan’s cake!" Screamed Nana through the window, Iemitsu already running down the hospital's gardens to reach the parking lot faster.

"Wasn’t this supposed to be a hospital?" Whispered Tsuna from his spot on the bed.

 


	2. In which cookies save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up. Thank you for your support and kudos. It is more likely that the updates will be weekly, but there may be random updates too, like this one.

It's been a month since Tsuna left the hospital for good, his beautiful little heart as healthy as it should be and Nana couldn't be happier even tho Iemitsu left two weeks ago.

The doctors didn't find anything wrong with Tsuna's heart anymore, all the studies and analysis were clean. _A miracle!_ The doctors had said, but frankly Nana didn't care if it was a miracle or something else, all that mattered to her is that her child was safe and healthy and breathing and ALIVE, and right now, preparing cookies with her.

Due to his delicate health Tsuna wasn't able to attend pre-school with Natsu, so Tsuna was home schooled by Nana - who actually has a preschool teacher license -, but now Natsu and Tsuna are seven (almost eight) and the only one that attends to his first year of elementary school is Natsu while Tsuna stays at home with Nana… but that is about to change.

Now that last month's scare proved to be nothing more than just that - a big and bad scare -, Nana and Iemitsu decided to enroll Tsuna into elementary school. They already gave all the necessary papers and the doctor said it was alright, that Tsuna needed to develop a little bit of endurance and spend some time with children his own age besides Natsu.

_"Take him out to play with other kids, it will be good for his body and his humor."_

Had said the doctor.

"You look very happy today, kaa-chan." Stated Tsuna as he cuts the cookie dough with a plastic cookie cutter, his tiny hands and round face - and his poor clothes - full of flour and cocoa.

Nana's smile widened.

"That is because Kaa-chan is very happy that Tsucchan is with her, tou-chan and Nacchan." Said Nana as she rubbed her cheek againts Tsuna’s.

"Tsu-chan is also very happy that he is with kaa-chan and Tou-chan and Na-chan." Added Tsuna.

Nana almost cried, almost, but she has too much good things happening to think in bad out comes right now.

"Kaa-chan has a surprise for Tsucchan and Na-chan." Announced the mother. "But I will tell only when Nacchan arrives from school, alright?"

"Ok, Tsu-chan will be patient." Nodded Tsuna.

"D’awww, my Tsu-chan is such a good boy." Said Nana as she hugged her son. "Lets finish the cookies, that way waiting for Nacchan will be easier."

Tsuna nodded again and re-started cutting the cookie dough.

* * *

The bell that signaled the end of the school day in Namimori's Elementary School has just rang and all the children are happily putting back their belongings into their backpacks to either go home or to their after school clubs. One of this children is Sawada Natsuyoshi, better known as Natsu among his peers. Natsu - like other kids his age - has a liking for sports, specially football soccer and even tho he is very good at it he is not in the school's football soccer club nor practices it in the local sports club, no, instead of that Natsu always goes back home right after school finishes because that way he can talk to Tsuna, his twin brother, about what he did at school that day, and he teaches Tsuna the best he can everything he learnt that day so Tsuna doesn’t feel left out. Natsu loves Tsuna, he is his best friend, and last month when those _doo-doo-heads_ that call themselfs doctors thought that Tsuna was dead… Natsu felt as if something inside of him died for a minute… it was awful… so, Natsu is not letting the time Tsuna is not with him go to waste.

"Yo! Natsu!" Greeted young Yamamoto Takeshi with a toothy smile as he slung his right arm over Natsu's left shoulder to give it a squeeze, stopping Natsu from leaving. "The kids of the classroom next door are challenging us to a rematch, can we count on you?"

"Nope." Shortly answered the Sawada as he swept Yamamoto's arm away from him and hanged his backpack on his now free left shoulder.

"Come on, man! We already said yes!" Shouted another child in the background.

"You should have thought it better!" Was all Natsu said before walking out of the classroom.

"Told you he wouldn't accept." Said a girl with braids. "His brother is very important to him."

"Must be nice having brother." Whispered Yamamoto, his smile fading for a moment while looking in the direction Natsu's back had disappeared.

* * *

 "I’m baaaack!" Announced Natsu as he opened his house's door, then he gently closed said door and sat on the _genkan_ step to take his shoes off.

"Welcome baaack!" Greeted Nana’s voice from the kitchen’s direction.

Only hearing his mother’s voice, Natsu was about to turn round and ask in a yell about his brother whereabouts when he felt a pair of arms surround him in a warm hug.

"Welcome back, Na-chan." Greeted Tsuna with a smile.

"When did you became so stealthy?!" Laughed Natsu as he hugged Tsuna back.

Nana's heart and soul were filled with determination and love at the sound of her children's giggles and joyful screams.

"Kaa-chan said she has a surprise for us!" Informed Tsuna, breaking the ticklish hug he and his twin were sharing.

"I can smell the cookies from here, Tsu-chan." Said Natsu.

"No! That’s not it!" Added Tsuna as he stood up from his kneeling position on the floor. "I think is something big! She said she would tell only until you arrived from school!" Said Tsuna while walking back into the kitchen, Natsu following close behind him.

"Are we having a baby sibling?!" Asked Natsu with distress when he entered the kitchen, stopping dead in his tracks as his eyes landed on Nana’s figure.

He was not ready for another sibling! Tsuna is not ready for another sibling!! Tsuna just got out from the hospital and they are not completely sure if he is gonna be ok-ok yet!

Nana giggled good naturedly.

"No." Answered Nana as she took a hot tray of cookies out of the stove’s oven. "We are not having a baby."

The _yet_ implied in her tone.

Natsu sighed in relief, decinding to ignore his mother hidden message.

"Then, what are the news?" Asked Natsu.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan! What are the news?!" Joined Tsuna.

Nana took another tray of cookies out of the oven and placed it on the counter, her smile widening.

"Na-chan." Started the woman as she took off the cooking mittens. "Starting the second trimester Tsucchan is going to go to school with you!"

_WHAT?!_

"Really, Kaa-chan?!" Asked Tsuna, excitement sparkling like stars in his eyes.

 _"_ Yes! Really!" Answered Nana with the same excitement as her youngest.

While Nana and Tsuna clasp their hands to dance around, Natsu is more concerned about the bomb his mother just dropped.

Was Tsuna ready to go and face the hell that is elementary school?

Tsuna would without a doub get bored easly at the school lessons, he is very smart after all. He always catchs up quickly whenever Natsu shows him what he learned at school and many times Tsuna had ended up explaining Natsu the lesson even better than the teacher had done. Tsuna is also very kind and nice, but would his kindness and niceness become his weakness? Not all the kids at school are kind or nice, bullies would try to pick on Tsuna, but Natsu would protect Tsuna, and there is also Hibari-sempai... Hibari-sempai is so cool... he would help Tsuna, all Natsu has to do is explain the situation to him without getting killed by Hibari's own hands, easy. Tsuna also need more friends their age, for now there is only him, and he is Tsuna's twin, maybe that nice Minami-girl who sits by the window's corner, she is reading a new book every week, Tsuna likes books. That Katsuki-boy with the freckles is also a good option, he practices karate and is always protects the ones that are picked on.

_If I'm not near he could protect Tsuna._

Alright, maybe this is not as bad as Natsu thought at first.

"Na-chan?" Called Nana with worry. "You are so quiet, are you not happy that Tsucchan is going to go to school too?"

That question brought Natsu back in a flash.

"Wha-No! I mean-YES!!" Corrected the older twin. "Of course I’m happy that Tsuna is gonna go to school too! We are gonna have so much fun Tsu-chan!" Cheered Natsu as he took his brothers hands and started to jump with him. "You’re gonna love it! I will convince the teacher to let you sit right next to me and…"

At that Nana coughed, interrupting the children’s dance and words.

"About that, Na-chan." Started the mother. "Tsucchan won’t be able to sit right next to you."

"Why not?"

Asked both twins at the same time, looking at their mother with their heads adorably tilted to the space between their shoulders, their big caramel eyes filled with confusion. Slowly, as if trying not to scare a wild animal, Nana took two already cooled off cookies from the now cool tray and handed one to each of her sons.

"Because, Na-chan, the classroom where you take classes is full, so Tsucchan is going to be in the classroom next door." Explained Nana.

The poor cookie in Natsu’s hands crumbled to dust in less than a second.

"Oooh, that’s why we made Na-chan’s favorites!" Exclamied Tsuna while eating his own cookie with a smile. 

* * *

During the remaining time between Nana's announcement of Tsuna's future school life and the first day of summer vacation Natsu had done some work, mostly informing everybody he is friendly with that his twin would soon join them and also telling Hibari-sempai about Tsuna's health situation, he didn't died, but he got a lot of bruises and a black eye. It was weird telling to the kids in the classroom next door because Natsu hardly knew anyone from there. For some reason, since the beginning of the school year there has been a rivalry between the two classrooms - the reason why there is a rivalry is because the classroom where Natsu attends to school has more "pretty" boys, Natsu is in this list, but he doesn't know this and certainly he doesn't cares nor wants to -.

After Natsu left everything settled in school summer vacation arrived in the blink of an eye and with it a surprise visitor.

"Oh my! Timoteo-san!" Exclaimed Nana after opening the door.

Nana moved aside to let the older man in, Iemitsu right behind him carrying their luggage.

"It has been a while, Nana-chan." Said Timoteo with a smile. "I am afraid I will have to bother you once again with my presence."

"At all, Sir, you are always welcomed in this house." Answered Nana.

Timoteo gave her a pained smile that confused Nana to no end.

"I have heard that Tsunayoshi-kun had being hospitalized sometime ago." Started the older man as he started to walk in the living room’s direction.

"Oh, yes, he gave us quite the scare but he is alright now, the doctors say that if he keeps like this there won't be necessity for him to ever step into a hospital again... at least not because of his heart." Informed Nana as she went to the kitchen to prepare tea.

"Iemitsu also said something about Tsunayoshi-kun starting elementary school by the end of summer vacation, how did Natsuyoshi-kun reacted to that?" Asked Timoteo as he sat on the sofa.

"Like the worrywart he is." Giggled Nana as she came back from the kitchen, then she sat on the armchair next the corner where Timoteo sat on the sofá – I swear, if Natsu could bulletproof the world for Tsuna he would do it without a doubt."

"He loves his brother." Said Timoteo with a gentle smile and soft eyes.

"He adores him." Stated Nana with a tender smile in her lips. "They both adore each other."

"Where are the boys, Nana?" Asked Iemitsu as he came down the stairs. "They're not in their rooms."

"Oh, I sent them to buy some stuff, they should be back soon." Answered Nana while her husband sat on the armchair's armrest.

"WE’RE BAAAAAACK!" Announced a couple of childish voices in perfect unison.

"See?" Nana directed a smug look to her husband. "Now go finish the tea while I welcome our brave offsprings that just came back from their very important mission."

"Yes, ma'am." Mockingly saluted Iemitsu.

Timoteo laughed to their antics.

"Children." Called Nana to her sons as she neared the _genkan_ and took the plastic back with milk and butter that she had sent her children to buy. "Come see who came to visit us!" Cheerfully exclaimed the woman.

The twins looked at each other before looking in their mother's direction once again; they walked to the living room and there they found a smiling Timoteo.

"Nonno!" Squealed Natsu with glee while running to the waiting open arms of the older man.

"Oh, my, Tsuna!" Worriedly called Nana to her youngest. "Are you alright sweetie?"

Because there, silently standing as still as a statue, with big, fat tears rolling down his beautiful eyes, was one Sawada Tsunayoshi, his small hands dearly gripping his hoodie's fabric as if it was a life line.

"Y-Yeah." Softly answered the boy. "I-I'm just r-really happy o-of seeing him again."

At that Nana smiled, bended down a little and scooped Tsuna into her arms.

"Aww, honey." Snuggled Nana into Tsuna's left cheek. "I'm pretty sure he is really happy of seeing you too, now go say hi." Instructed the mother before putting her child on the floor again.

Tsuna cleaned the tears and snot off his face the best he could with the sleeves of his hoodie and then ran off to Timoteo's waiting arms alongside Natsu.

 _"Mi dispiace (I am sorry)."_ Mumbled Timoteo under his breath only for his ears as he hugged the twins tightly. " _Sono così dispiaciuto (I am so sorry)." A_  single tear rolled down the older man's right eye.

"D’awwww." Cooed Iemitsu as he came back from the kitchen carrying a tray with five teacups - almost full to the brim with hot, freshly brewed jasmin tea – and a plate full with oatmeal cookies.


	3. In which Tsuna makes a new friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soccer ball kisses Tsuna.

The next day after Timoteo and Iemitsu's arrival Natsu got a pretty nasty fever.

"Not faiiiiiir." Cried the oldest twin while resting on his bed, his sheets touching his chin and a cold cloth on his forehead.

Natsu had important things to do! Go with Tsuna to the park and play ball; he was going to teach Tsuna how to play soccer! Taste all the flavors in the ice-cream stall, and most important of all, Kaa-chan was going to take them to the school to deliver some last minute papers for Tsuna's admition. Natsu wanted to give Tsuna a tour around the school and everything! But now here he is, chained to his bed by the links of sickness, impotent and frustrated.  _Is this how Tsuna used to feel? Because it sucks._

"I just don’t understand." Said Nana as she looked at her son’s feverish self. "Yesterday he was fine!"

"You know how growing children are, love!" Said Iemitsu with a smile. "Besides, fevers help the immune system to develop!"

"I suppose." Accepted Nana reluctantly.

"Hey, it’s just a fever." Assured Iemitsu to his wife, knowing exactly why she was so worried. "I can take care of that, and Timotheo has the experience of raising four children under his arm, everything is gonna be fine while you and Tsuna are in the school."

While Iemitsu tried to coax Nana out of her worried state Tsuna climbed on Natsu's bed and took a seat besides his brother, with his left hand moved some sweaty strands of hair away from his forehead and put his own forehead against Natsu's. Natsu let out a sigh of relief, his eyes fluttering a little even though they were closed. Then Tsuna removed his forehead from his brother's and swept his hand over Natsu’s sweaty forehead once again, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"I think Na-chan is going to be fine, Kaa-chan." Said the younger twin as he jumped off the bed.

"See? Tsu-chan trusts me!" Exclaimed Iemitsu triumphantly.

"Don't be silly, dad…" Atated Tsuna. "I trust Nonno’s experience of raising four sons."

Tsuna exits the room with a jump in his step while Nana loudly giggles and Iemitsu grows mushrooms in a dark corner in the room. 

* * *

 Namimori's Public Elementary School - affectionately nicknamed Nami-sho - is like any other japanese Public Elementary School, it has a main building, an administration building, it has an auditorium that has the court of basket ball and volley ball, it has a soccer field with a track field surrounding it and a pool.

Nana and Tsuna were headed to the administration building, the younger twin firmly holding his mother's hand. Even though it was summer there were children and teachers in the school, some for club activities, some others because of summer lessons.

"Watch out!" Someone screamed.

Nana and Tsuna reacted too late.

 _SMACK!_ A soccer ball landed right on Tsuna's face painfully.

"Tsuna!" Exclaimed Nana with alarm, the aforementioned falling on the floor like a tree, the soccer ball bouncing innocently besides his head.

_Why is it always balls?!_

"Isn’t that Natsu?" Asked one of the boys that was playing with the soccer ball as the group approached to see what happened.

"Well done, Yamamoto, as if Sawada didn't like you enough, you go and hit him in the face with a ball." Said another one.

"No wait, didn’t the lady called him “Tsuna”?" Asked another boy.

"As in Natsu’s twin brother that he would surely kill for?" Added the first one.

"Oh, man." Stated Takeshi with dread as he started to jog towards Nana and Tsuna.

"Oh, honey, your nose is bleeding!" Exclaimed Nana as she helped her son. "And the administration office is about to close!" Added the woman after checking her wrist watch.

"I can go alone to the infirmary." Said the younger twin while his mother handed him a handkerchief to put on his lovely face.

"But Tsu-chan, you don’t know where the infirmary is." Counter attacked Nana.

"I’ll take him!" Announced Takeshi his presence with a scream, both mother and son turning in his direction. "It was my fault! So I’ll take him to the infirmary!" Confessed the young Yamamoto – I am very sorry! – profusely apologised the boy.

"Ah, Takeshi-kun!" Recognized Nana. "It’s alright, accidents happen, right Tsuna?" Said boy nodded."Oh, right! You both don’t know each other." Remembered the woman. "Tsuna, this is Takeshi-kun, his Kaa-chan and Tou-chan are very good friends of mine." Informed Nana to her youngest. "Takeshi-kun, this is Tsunayoshi, my younger son."

"It’s very nice to meet you, Tsuna! Natsu talks about you a lot!" Said Takeshi with a smile.

"It is nice to meet you too, Yamamoto-kun." Spoke Tsuna through the handkerchief. "Na-chan talks a lot about you as well." Added the lovely brunette.

"He does!?" Asked Takeshi with wide eyes.

 _To complain, most of the time._ Thought Tsuna as he nodded _._

"I didn’t knew Na-chan and Takeshi-kun were such good friends!" Exclaimed Nana delighted.

"Me neither!" Exclaimed Takeshi with joy.

Tsuna just smiled, handkerchief still on his nose.

"In that case… you really don’t mind taking Tsu-chan to the infirmary, Takeshi-kun? I wouldn’t like you to show up late to your summer classes or club activities." Said Nana.

"Don’t worry, ma’am! I only have one class and it already finished, I only stayed to help the soccer club for a bit, just let me take back the ball to them and I’ll be right back!" Explained the young Yamamoto, then he took the ball an ran towards the three boys that stayed behind to watch.

Takeshi gave the ball to one of the soccer club boys, talked to them for a bit - explaining why he won't go back with them - and then ran back to Nana and Tsuna with a smile in his lips.

"All done! We can go now, Tsuna!" Said Takeshi as he took Tsuna’s free hand, the other keeping the handkerchief on his bleeding nose.

"Thank you so much, Takeshi-kun, you are a life saver." Thanked Nana. "Now, Tsu-chan, I don’t want the same thing that happened last time we came out together to happen again, did you brought your cellphone?" Tsuna' answer was to pull out his hoodie a pale orange colored cellphone for children, the phone had a strap attached to it that went around Tsuna's neck. "Good! That’s my Tsu-chan! I’ll call you when I’m done, oh, and thanks again Takeshi-kun!" Said the woman as she ran off to the administration building.

"Let’s go, if we hurry I can give you a tour around the school later, sounds good?" Asked Takeshi.

Tsuna enthusiastically nodded.

All the nurse did to stop Tsuna's bleeding nose was to pour cold water on the back of his head until it stopped bleeding and then with some tissue paper cleaned the remnants carefully, and that was it! Tsuna was perfect after only ten minutes!

Seeing that Nana had yet to call, Tsuna took the initiative and called her first to ask how long will she take to finish whatever they had come to do, apparently the school's staff wanted to ask Nana some questions - obviously about Tsuna's health care, but Nana didn't said anything about it to her son - and that she will take more time than she had planned. It is then that the child asked his mother if he could walk around the school with Takeshi to get familiar with the building.

 _"As long as you have your phone with you and don't leave school grounds I don't see why not, but if Takeshi-kun has to go back home tell him to bring you here before he leaves, ok?"_ Instructed Nana.

 _"_ All right!" Chanted Tsuna before cutting the line. "She says it's ok, but that if you have to go back home, could you please take me to the administration building?"

 _"S_ ure thing! Now, come, let’s start with our classrooms!"

* * *

 "I can’t believe you befriended Yamamoto…" Started Natsu as Tsuna put a wet, cold cloth on his forehead. "That guy is sooo creepy." After a good morning and afternoon of rest, Natsu was feeling so much better by early night hours, Iemitsu and Timoteo had kept their promise of taking good care of the boy.

Tsuna, naturally, went to Natsu to talk about his day when his brother woke up from his fever induced slumber, sharing information about the soccer ball painfully kissing his face, his nosebleed and his befriending with one young Yamamoto.

"He is always smiling! When he plays soccer with us during recess his smile is crooked and his eyes have this weird, sharp glint in them! It feels as if a hungry wolf was hunting me down!" Added Natsu.

"You are also pretty intense when it’s about soccer." Casually commented Tsuna while taking a seat besides his twin.

"It’s different, Tsuna! I tell you!" Exclaimed Natsu. "I don’t know how but it is!" Tsuna just smiled and patted his brother’s fluffly hair. "Uhg! Fine! But Yamamoto will be the last weirdo you befriend with!" Accepted Natsu with frustration.

_Oh, Natsu, if only you knew._

Tsuna just kept smiling sweetly.

 


	4. In which Tsuna goes to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going throught so much, Tsuna finally goes to his first day of school. Nana is surprisingly calm. Natsu is expectedly worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally new chapter!!! Sorry for the delay.

After another day of laying on his bed doing nothing, Natsu was finally allowed to stand up and go out to play with Tsuna. They went to hunt beetles, eat ice-cream at the new ice-cream parlor in the park, went to the toy store and got a new robot for each of them (courtesy of Timoteo), the whole family went to the summer festival and watched the fireworks, they even went to the Power Warriors's pecial Summer Show! Sometimes Takeshi went with them, Natsu slowly but surely starting to accept the presence of the dark haired boy. It was awesome! But everything that is good must end someday...

A week before the end of summer vacation Timoteo and Iemitsu had to go back to the "Corporation’s HQ" because they had a lot of important work to do, which left Nana, Natsu and Tsuna in Namimori waiting for their safe return someday.

“Say, Na-chan.” Called Nana to her eldest son, the mother and twins standing by the door’s frame watching the taxi that carried Iemitsu and Timoteo to the airport turn a corner and disappear from their view. “Your summer homework, did you finish it?”

Silence.

“Have you even started it?” Asked Nana, her smile a little bit to intense. Natsu started to sweat profusely.

“Ah, it’s ok, Kaa-chan!” Spoke Tsuna, saving his brother from his mother's smiling wrath. “Na-chan didn't do it because he promised to do it with Takeshi-kun! To help him! Right, Na-chan?” Natsu looked at his brother as if another head had sprout out from his neck, a quick glance of Tsuna's eyes to their mother's direction reminded Natsu that he had no option nor opinion in this situation.

“Is that true, Natsuyoshi?” Inquired Nana, her tight smile still in place.

“Y-Yes!” Exclaimed the older twin with squeaky voice. “I-I did!”

“Oh! Why didn’t you said so!?” Exclaimed Nana while clapping her hands together. “It’s been years since the last time I saw Mako-chan! Let’s all go and have some good sushi!”

“The Yamamoto’s have a sushi restaurant.” Informed Natsu to Tsuna in a whisper. “We usually have it delivered here because...” Natsu, realising his mistake, clamped up his mouth.

“Because of me?” Asked Tsuna to his twin.

“But that was before!” Quickly added Natsu. “Now we can go and play outside and eat outside together!”

Tsuna smiles and his eyes sparkle, Natsu smiles too and takes his brother’s hand. “Let’s go, Kaa-san, all together.” Says the boy as he takes his mother’s hand with his free hand.

* * *

 

“Nana-chan!” Screamed in glee a short haired, brunette woman, her chocolate colored eyes sparkling in joy at the sight of the twins’s mother.

“Mako-chan!” Sang Nana with the same happiness as the other woman. Nana let go of her sons's hands and jumped away to hug Mako.

“Oh my goodness...” Breathed out Mako in amazement when her eye landed on the twins. “Is that who I think?” Asked the short haired woman while breaking the hug.

“Yeah.” Responded Nana with a small smile in her lips, her eyes gazing at her sons with adoration. “That’s my Tsuna.” Said Nana as Mako starts to walk towards the twins.

“The las time I saw you two together like this feels so long ago.” Murmured Mako with tears building in her eyes. “I am very happy that you are feeling better, Tsuna-kun.” Spoke Mako as she crouched in front of the twins to be in the same eye level. “Natsu-kun already knows me, but I'm gonna present myself to you anyways. My name is Yamamoto Mako, I'm Takeshi-kun's mommy and your mom's best friend.”

“It's nice to meet you, Takeshi-kun's mamma! I am Tsuna!”  Presented Tsuna himself and then bowed.

A lonely tear rolled down Mako's left eye, a tear that was quickly cleaned before the children noticed.

“So…” Started Mako as she stood up. “Ta-kun told me that Tsuna-kun would soon go to school with you guys, is that why you are here Natsu-kun?” Asked the woman with a big smile.

“Y-Yes, ma’am!” Answered Natsu as honest as possible. “I-I thought that if Yamamoto and I explained everything to Tsuna it would easier for him to understand!” Explained Natsu with his voice a little bit too high, the nervousness in his voice almost betraying him.

“Great idea!” Exclaimed Mako. “Oh, and while you are here would you mind helping Ta-kun with his summer homework, please? He has been struggling with that the whole morning.”

“Sure, ma’am!” Happily answered Natsu. _Yes!_

“Well then let's go inside! Oh, and Ta-kun is in his room, feel free to break in. Nana-chan, you and I have a lot to talk about!” Said Mako with glee.

Leaving the two mothers chattering in the living room of the house behind the restaurant - that opens around three p.m. -, Natsu and Tsuna climb the stairs in pursuit of Takeshi's bedroom, it wasn't hard to find, the room's door is open and the figure of the taller child is on view the instant one finishes climbing the stairs.

“Yo, Yamamoto.” “Hi, Takeshi-kun.” Spoke both, Natsu and Tsuna, at the same time.

Said boy turns his head towards the newcomers with a smile as big as Mt. Fuji on his face.

“Tsuna! Natsu! What are you doing here guys?!” Questions Takeshi as he stands up to hug Tsuna, smile still in place.

“Save you from homework.” Answers Natsu. “Now, I haven’t started mine yet so I am also in your care.” Sais the older twin as he slightly bows towards Takeshi’s direction.

“Of course, dude! You can copy aything you want!” Accepts Takeshi as he half breaks the hug he was giving Tsuna, his right arm perched on the smaller boy’s shoulders.

“I think it would be better if we review everything first, Takeshi-kun, just to be sure.” Adds Tsuna.

“Oh, right, I’m kinda bad at math.” Stated Takeshi as if just realizing said fact.

That afternoon Tsuna and Natsu correct all the answers that Takeshi got wrong - mostly in math - and Natsu starts his own homework. The following afternoons the Sawada’s would go to the Yamamoto’s place, the children would do their summer homework and play a bit, and the adults would talk and cook - and maybe drink a bit -. Slowly the last week of summer vacation came to an end, and the first day of school for Tsuna is finally here.

“Na-chan, Tsu-chan, are you two ready to go?” Calls Nana as she opens the door of her sons bedroom, just to find Nastu helping Tsuna with the last details of his outfit - that was chosen by Natsu himself -. “Uhm, Na-chan, I now that summer vacation is over but it is still summer, don’t you think that that outfit may be a little bit too much?” Asks the mother as she looks at Tsuna’s clothing. The youngest twin is wearing a white dress shirt with LONG sleeves, over that is a light orange KNITTED scholar vest, light gray shorts that almost reached Tsuna’s knees and to finish the look a lovely red bow tie with small white polka dots.

“It's not too much, Kaa-chan.” Sais Natsu. “Tsuna has to give a good impression on his first day.” Tsuna dedicates a SAVE ME look to his mother, a look that thankfully Nana sees.

“Natsu, it is summer, if Tsuna goes out while wearing a knitted vest he is going to cook himself in his own juices, and the long sleeves are too much, the he is going to go to elementary school, not his first job interview.” Declares Nana with a smile.

“Then what do you suggest?!” Aks Natsu with exasperation.

“Well…” Starts Nana. “Lets keep the shorts and the bow tie, but the vest and the dress shirt are out.”

“But what if it's windy today?! Or if it rains?! You know how summer rains are!” States Natsu with alarm.

“Then I will put his hoodie inside his backpack, just like I do with you, and will put also an umbrella, just like I do with you.” Calmly answers the mother while picking a light orange colored, short sleeved dress shirt from Tsuna’s side of the closet and handing it to her youngest. “Now, do you both packed everything for today?”

“I’ve got my cellphone and my books.” Sais Tsuna while putting the bow tie in place.

“Homework, books and cellphone, all in place.” Sais Natsu as he tries to comb his brother’s hair - both now it’s an impossible task, but they still try -.

“Alright, we’re good to go!” Declares Nana with a firm nod and sparkling eyes.

The mother and her two sons exit their home forty minutes before the school's entrance bell rang, Nana wanted to take pictures to commemorate Tsuna's official first day of school. To somehow match Tsuna's outfit Natsu is wearing a matching pair of light gray shorts, a white cotton t-shirt and an orange colored, short sleeved dress shirt with the front open.

When Nana and the twins reach the school entrance gate they find Takeshi and both his parents waiting for them. The quantity of pictures that Nana and Mako take to commemorate this day enough to fill two photo albums, the best ones - one with Tsuna, his brother and Nana, one with the whole Yamamoto family, one with Tsuna, Natsu and Takeshi and one with only the twins - are printed and positioned in the Sawada's living room.

Those four pictures are the first ones of what in the future will be Nana's personal collection.


	5. In which the twins have a fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Tsuna don't agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, yay! Once again, sorry for the delay.

“Good morning, everyone.” Started Tsuna as he politely bowed. “My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, it is very nice to meet you all.”

It is with this words that Tsuna presented himself to the students of the 1-2 class, the girls squealed quietly at sight of the softest version of Natsu while the boys nodded in understanding at why Natsu is so protective of his brother. Natsu and Takeshi are not surprised when they go to Tsuna's classroom during recess and find the soft brunette already friendly talking with some other boys and girls.

“See? I told you you were worried over nothing.” Said Natsu as he walked inside the classroom.

“I was the worried one?” Mumbled Takeshi with a teasing smile behind Natsu, then he followed him towards Tsuna’s direction.

During the first week of school, Tsuna’s new classmates learnt a very simple Tsuna-fact: Balls of any sport will always find Tsuna's face in a very painful way. ALWAYS.

The first time the soccer ball kissed Tsuna's face during P.E. Natsu almost - let's thank Takeshi for holding him down - jumped down the window to fight with whoever had kicked the cursed thing.

The other students - and teachers - also learnt something new about Natsu thanks to Tsuna: The older twin is totally the overprotective type. Not that they don't understand Natsu's reasons - specially the adults - but it is more than obvious that Tsuna is very independent and mature for his age.

By Tsuna's second week of school, the students had calmed down and the crowding around his desk during recess lessened a lot - which left more room for Natsu and Takeshi to move while eating luch -, which leads us to the current situation.

“Oh my God.” Stated with horror a girl that stopped by the door's frame on her way out of the classroom. “The disciplinary committee is coming... and Hibari-sempai is at the front!” Screamed the poor gal with a pale face while running inside back and hiding behind the teacher’s desk.

“Now?!” Exclaimed Natsu as everyone in the room proceeded to hide in someway. “Quick Tsuna! How do I look?”

“Like you.” Answered Tsuna before taking a bite of egg roll.

“In a good or a bad way?!” Demanded Natsu while shaking any crumb that may had fallen on his clothes and also cleaning his face with a napkin.

“You look good, Natsu.” Assured Yamamoto after swallowing his food, then he directs his attention to Tsuna. “Natsu admires Hibari-sempai a lot.” Explained Takeshi with a smile.

“I know.” Answered Tsuna after drinking some milk. “Na-chan talks a lot about him, he narrated me Hibari-san's whole biography when we found out I would finally attend school.”

“That had to be a very long day for you.” Added Takeshi before giving his tuna roll a big bite.

“I'm just grateful Hibari-san is only a few years older than us, I can't imagine how much information about him there will be when we reach middle school.” Stated Tsuna with a tired smile, that last comment makes Takeshi laugh.

“Shhh! Sempai is here!” Scolded Natsu in a whisper.

And there, standing by the door frame like a ruthless general, with his arms crossed behind his straight back and with his steel gray eyes roaming the room like a predator, was the scariest nine year old boy of Namimori, Hibari Kyoya. No one had ever looked so terrifying while weaing a gray vest, elegant black shorts and a bunny printed, pink tie.

“Wait.” Said Tsuna when he saw Hibari. “Is that why you wanted me to wear the vest on my first day of school? Because Hibari-san wears them?”

“Shhh!” Aggressively hushed the oldest twin. “And no, I just think that vests are cool and that you would look just as cool if you wore one.”

“Then, why didn't you wore the vest?” Asked Tsuna in an equally aggressive hushed tone.

“Because it's summer Tsuna! I would have cooked myself in my own juices!” Stated Natsu as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Tsuna directed an offended look to his brother.

“Sawada.” Spoke the soft yet firm voice of Hibari Kyoya, most of the occupants in the room shuddered in dread at the sound of the young dictator’s voice, but Natsu, Tsuna and Takeshi only redirected their attention to the older boy, Takeshi with his tuna roll stuck in his mouth.

“Yes, sempai!” Exclaimed Natsu while Hibari walked towards him and his - still eating - companions.

“Is this the small animal you told me about?” Inquired Hibari as he stopped in front of Tsuna's desk, his steel gaze right on the younger twin.

“Yes, sempai!” Acknowledged the older twin with a nod and a proud older brother smile. “This is my younger brother, Tsuna!”

“Hello.” Said Tsuna as he stood up. “I’m Sawada Tsunayoshi, Natsu’s younger twin, it is nice to meet you, Hibari-san.” Presented himself the young brunette as he quickly bowed while still sitting.

The small dictator looked at the younger twin up and down with his sharp eyes, Tsuna kept his eyes on Hibari's face while drinking from his milk bottle.

“Your brother commented about health condition…” Started Hibari as he took seat in front of Tsuna.

“You don't have to worry about that, Hibari-san, I can assure you that from now on my health won't be an issue, well, not until my seniorhood at least.” Explained Tsuna after finishing his milk, a small smile and milk mustache on his round, lovely face.

“We still don’t know that, Tsuna.” Reprimanded Natsu to his brother.

“You will just have to trust me then.” Quickly retorted Tsuna, his eyes meeting the ones of his brother with decision.

A cold wind blew inside the classroom even though the windows were closed, a strange intensity settling in between the twins. Hibari lifted one of his delicates eyebrows but said nothing. Behind Hibari, a member of the Disciplinary Committee takes notes of everything.

“I suppose that the special treatment that Sawada Natsuyoshi requested won't be necessary then?” Inquired Hibari, his eyebrow still up.

“No.” “Yes.” Answered both twins at the same time.

 _GASP._ Collectively expressed the present classmates. Takeshi, very slowly, stood up from his seat by Tsuna's side and walked to stand with the committee member that was taking notes.

The twins looked at each other for a second, soon after they looked at Hibari once again.

“Could we answer to you tomorrow, please?” Nicely asked Tsuna with a polite smile.

 _BAM!_ The top of Hibari’s tonfa hit Tsuna’s desk so hard that it made a hole in the wood. Both twins looked at the tonfa with their big, terrified eyes.

“If by the final bell you both don't give me and answer you...” Hibari pierced Natsu with his cold gaze. “Will, once again be bitten to death, and you…” Hibari looked at Tsuna with the same ferocity. “Will experience for the very first time what it feels to be bitten to death by a carnivore; I have been told it is not pleasant at all.”  Said Hibari as he pulled the tonfa that was piercing the desk out. “Is it understood, herbivores?” Natsu and Tsuna nodded twice, their eyes on Hibari’s form. “Good.” And just like that, the ten-year-old-dictator did a dramatic turn on his heel and stalked off the room like a boss.

“Someone watches to much _yakuza_ movies.” Mumbled Takeshi to no one in particular as  he watched Hibari exit the classroom.

“Oh, great.” Huffed Natsu as he pulls away from Tsuna. “See what you did Tsuna?”

“What I did?” Questioned Tsuna in disbelief. “Allow me to remind you that I wasn't the one that went and made a deal with the devil.”

“First of all, Hibari-sempai is not a devil, and second, I did it for you!” Defended Natsu.

“Well, I didn’t ask you to do it, and you could have spoken to me first.” Reprimanded Tsuna.

“Uhm, guys…” Called Takeshi, but none of the twins listened to him.

“We are still not sure if you are ok-ok, Tsuna! Hibari-sempai was just gonna keep an eye on you in case I couldn't, that's all!” Explained Natsu.

“Then, why Hibari-san made it sound like you told him to put me into a cushioned room? I can take care of myself Natsu.” Fought Tsuna back.

“Guys!” Screamed Takeshi.

“What!?” “What?” Answered the twins at the same time, both turning their faces into Takeshi’s direction. Then the bell that signaled the end of recess rang. “Recces is over.” Said the young Yamamoto.

It is obvious that - with recess over and the twins attending to different classrooms - Natsu and Tsuna could not reach an agreedment, and that by the final bell, when Hibari went to listen to their final answer they once again argued in fron of the mini-dictator, which leaded them to be bitten to death. When the twins arrived to their home and their mother questioned them about their brand new bruises the only thing they could say was...

“We couldn't agree on something.”

Which lead Nana to thing that he sons had fought each other for some silly children thing, which leaded the twins to be grounded for a week.

* * *

“Tsuna.” Called Natsu with controlled voice when he opened his brother's room door. “Are you still awake?”

It was well past eleven p.m., Nana was down stairs watching Game of Kingdoms, trusting that her sons were asleep in their rooms. Natsu did not received and answer from his brother, but a feeling in his gut told him to keep talking.

“I'm sorry.” The older twin started. “It's just that... I'm scared. I don't want to loose you again.” _Wait, again?_

A small hand then grabbed Natsu's, the older twin lifted his gaze and found his brother's kind and understanding smile directed at him, Tsuna then pulled Natsu into a hug.

“I know, but you don't have to worry anymore, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I got you.” Said Tsuna.

“And I got you.” Replied Natsu.

The next morning Nana found her baby boys tangled around each other, both deeply asleep and with calm smiles on their faces.


	6. In which Tsuna's newest friend is a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not like Natsu has a problem with girls, not at all. Girls are nice as long as you don’t pick a fight with them – which is why Natsu prefers to keep his distance –, their clothes are made of pretty colors and shapes and they get to let their hair grow as long as they want and no one tells them anything for this… but Kurokawa Hana is as sour as a lemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!

It's been a couple of months since Tsuna started his school life and even though the youngest Sawada is in good terms with most of his classmates he still hasn't formed any close friendships outside of his twin brother and Yamamoto,  which kind of worries Natsu.

“Why no one wants to be Tsuna’s friend?” Muses the older twin as he and Takeshi are stretching during P.E.

“What do you mean? Tsuna has us!” Sincerely answers the young Yamamoto with an oblivious smile.

“No, I mean from his classroom.” Clarifies Natsu. “Why none of his classmates want to be close friends with him? Tsuna is smart and kind and funny, so why?”

“Oh.” Smartly states Takeshi, then he frowns as if in deep thought. “I don’t know.” Finally speaks the ravenette. “But wait, are you sure he has no other friends besides us?”

“What do you mean?” Asks Natsu as he changes the limb he is stretching.

“Well, you said it yourself. Tsuna goes to another classroom, so maybe it’s not that he doesn’t has friends but more like we haven’t seen him with his other friends!” Explains Takeshi.

“So, we should ask him?” Ponders Natsu aloud.

“I don’t know. Don’t you guys talk about this kind of stuff when you are at home?” Questions Takeshi.

“No, we usually do our homework or whatever chores we have and then we go to play ball or video games until dinner, then we watch a movie or TV show before taking our showers and then we go to sleep.” Informs Natsu.

Takeshi then stares at Natsu like he has grown another head.

“Don’t look at me like that! Before Tsuna came to school he was always sick.” Exclaims the slightly older brunette. “Oh my God, I don’t know how to talk to my own twin brother.”

Takeshi’s smile turns softer. “Well, now you guys can learn how to talk properly.”

Natsu nods with determination.

He is going to start to properly talk with Tsuna about their lifes, not only about his life.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, Tsuna.” Starts Natsu right after he and his brother finished their homework. “Have you make any new friends at school?”

_Smooth, Natsu. Smooth._

“Yeah.” Answered Tsuna with a smile that could make a flower bloom.

_Wait, what?_

“You have? Then why I don’t know them yet!”  Demanded the slightly older twin.

“Oh, but you now her.” Informs Tsuna as he picks up his stuff to put it on his school stuff corner.

_A girl, Tsuna?! You made friends with a girl?!_

“And? Who is she?” Asks Natsu with a perfect mask of contentment.

_Please don’t let it be Kurokawa. Please don’t let it be Kurokawa._

“Kurokawa Hana.” States Tsuna with another sparkling smile.

_Poop!_

 

* * *

 

 

It is not like Natsu has a problem with girls, not at all. Girls are nice as long as you don’t pick a fight with them – which is why Natsu prefers to keep his distance –, their clothes are made of pretty colors and shapes and they get to let their hair grow as long as they want and no one tells them anything for this… but Kurokawa Hana is as sour as a lemon.

The black haired girl doesn’t – didn’t – has a single friend since she proclaimed to hate children – even though she is one –, specialy dumb and dirty monkeys – boys –. At the begining of the school year she and Natsu had argued over who would use the slide during recess, it didn’t end well, their verbal fight turned into a fist fight; Hibari bit them hard and the teachers decided that they both were forbidden from using the slide the rest of the school year.

So, yeah. Natsu doesn’t likes Kurokawa Hana that much – at all –.

That is why, right now, Natsu is doing his best to not spit to the girl’s face as she is sitting right in front of him, for Tsuna has decided that it is time the girl joins their group during lunch time. And judging by Hana’s scowl, she isn’t happy either.

“Kurokawa.” Greets Natsu as neutral as he could.

Kurokawa then looks at Natsu like she is watching some kind of strange creature, her nose furrowss and her head tilts to the side. “How?” She finally mumbles.

“Uh?” Is Natsu’s intelligent response. Tsuna and Takeshi are now looking at the interaction between the older twin and the dark haired girl.

“It’s the same face and eye color, even the same nose and ears, so how come Sawada is not a monkey but you are?” States Hana with genuine curiosity.

“Tecnically, Hana-san.” Joins Tsuna to the conversation. “We all from human kind are monkeys.”

“That’s not the point, Sawada.” Says Hana. “You know what I mean.”

“And what exactly do you mean, huh?” Questions Natsu with a vein popping in his forehead.

“Exactly that.” States Hana. “Sawada understands what I mean while you, and I bet this other monkey…” Hana points at Takeshi. “Don’t.”

“Why you…”

“How did you guys met?” Quickly intervined Takeshi, cutting Natsu’s incoming harsh words. Hana took the bait.

“He was reading the same book I was reading, we started to talk about it and that’s it.” Informs Hana before she opens her bentou to start to eat.

“We have been friends since then.” Adds Tsuna with a pleased smile and then puts some white rice in his mouth.

“Oh, which book?” Asks Natsu with interest, it is the first time that Natsu finds someone that reads the same books as Tsuna.

“One without pictures.” Bites Hana.

“The Iliad.” Answers Tsuna right after.

“What is it about?” Questions Takeshi with his mouth full of egg roll.

“It’s bunch of tales about ancient greek heros.” Informs Tsuna.

“Oh, like an ancient manga without pictures?” Guesses the young Yamamoto.

“Something like that.” Nods Tsuna.

“So, you started as book friends, then what made you guys stay as friends?” Inquires Natsu, his overprotective brother side showing.

“It’s easy to talk to Hana-san.” Says Tsuna.

“Sawada is ok, even though he looks like you he is nothing like you or any other monkey.” Says Hana.

“And what are your intentions, Kurokawa? How do I know that you can be a good friend to Tsuna?” Continues Natsu.

“Don’t worry, monkey with Sawada’s face, I would never do anything against Sawada.” States the dark haired girl.

“That’s right, because I know Hana-san’s darkest secret.” Says Tsuna with a sunny smile.

“Are you threatening me?” Questions Hana with fake offence.

“I don’t threaten, Hana-san. What I’m stating is nothing but a gentle reminder.” Answers Tsuna.

“Pfff, yeah right.” Adds Hana. “I can respect that.”

Natsu and Takeshi exchange sideglances at the interaction happening in front of them.

From that day onwards Kurokawa Hana oficially joined the small group, giving Natsu the nickname of ‘monkey with Sawada’s face,’ and Takeshi the nickname of ‘Baseball monkey’, since the sport was all Takeshi talked about when they had nothing else to talk about. As time went by, Hana and Natsu learned to respect each other under the fact that both of them want nothing but Tsuna’s well being, the dark haired girl changing Natsu’s nickname to ‘Monkey Sawada’.

 


End file.
